Foutue Autre Mère
by Racoonims
Summary: Âgée de quinze ans, maintenant, Coraline doit affronter les démons laissés par l'Autre Mère. (Rating T pour le langage fleuri de la narratrice)


**Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que cet OS sur l'un de mes films pour enfant préféré vous plaira :') Si vous ne le connaissiez pas, n'hésitez pas à aller voir, il vaut VRAIMENT le coup ! Le livre de Neil Gaiman aussi, en passant :') J'ai toujours trouvé que la fin du dessin animé était louche. Comment un film aussi sombre et terrifiant peut avoir une fin aussi heureuse ? Vous aussi, vous aviez trouvé ça louche ?**

 **Bref, je vous retrouve en bas :') N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'OS vous a plu :D**

* * *

Assise au bord de son lit, Coraline pense. Elle pense à ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit là. Elle repense à ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver sa peau. Et surtout à l'autre mère. Maintenant, Coraline a quinze ans, presque seize, et elle ne parvient pas à s'en remettre. En même temps, comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir sans aucune séquelle ? Malgré ses nombreuses supplications, ses parents avaient refusé de changer d'appartement. Donc, à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de pièce, qu'elle regardait un tableau, ou même qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise, elle voyait l'Autre Mère.

Ses foutues mains froides qui se posaient sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, sur son épaule. Ses lèvres qui murmuraient des mots doux, des promesses mielleuses. Qui lui embrassaient la joue, et lui donnaient tout ce que sa vraie mère n'avait pas le temps de lui donner : de l'affection et de l'attention.

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, désormais bruns. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de se les teindre, cela lui rappelait trop l'été où tout ça s'était passé. Non, désormais, il fallait qu'elle se fonde dans la masse. Qu'elle ne fasse pas de vagues, et qu'elle reste calme.

Parce que même après quatre ans, elle revivait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'était comme si l'Autre Mère ne l'avait jamais quittée. Qu'elle restait là, à l'observer, avec un petit sourire narquois. Evidemment que la fermeture de la porte et la libération de ses parents semblait trop belles pour êtres vraies ! Même si la sorcière avait disparu, l'adolescente en était toujours terrifiée.

Les premières nuits avaient été les pires. Elle se réveillait, les joues trempées de larmes, le front mouillé de sueur, sûre que ses yeux avaient été remplacés par de petits boutons noirs durant son sommeil. Ses parents étaient obligés de se lever après l'avoir entendu hurler. C'était passé une nuit, au bout de deux, ils n'en pouvaient, et ne se levaient plus.

Parce qu'ils pensaient que Coraline simulait. Qu'elle voulait se donner un genre, qu'elle cherchait à attirer l'attention, comme pour ses histoires de magies, de puis, d'Autre Mère, et de sourcière. Leur fille vivait dans un monde constitué de magie, et elle était sûre qu'il existait et que les monstres qu'elle avait créé de toute part étaient réels, voilà tout !

 _Grandis un peu Coraline_

 _T'es grande, tu peux dormir toute seule, non ?_

 _Putain, Coraline, laisse nous dormir, il est deux heures du matin, c'est un cauchemar, c'est rien._

 _T'es pas censée avoir peur du noir à ton âge_

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour échapper aux centaines de paires d'yeux qui semblaient rivés sur elle, sans vouloir la lâcher. Elle tremblait, mais ne pleurait pas. Pleurer aurait trop fait plaisir à la sorcière...

Dieu qu'elle détestait y repenser... Si elle avait pu tout oublier, elle l'aurait fait, sans aucun remords.

L'adolescente inspira profondément, pour se calmer, elle et son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle avait quinze ans, merde, elle devrait être en train de rire avec ses amis, à regarder un film avec eux, ou à trainer en ville. A supposer que c'était ce que les gamins de quinze ans faisaient... Elle n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui était in. Les gamins de son école de riche l'avaient très vite mise à l'écart. Coraline supposait que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait été méfiante avec tout le monde, au début. Elle sursautait dès que quelqu'un faisait un mouvement un peu brusque tout près d'elle, et avait appris à ne manifester aucune émotion avec les inconnus.

Elle se força à garder une respiration regulière, comptant dans sa tête. 1-2,1-2. Aggripant la table, elle continua de reprendre un rythme normal.

Et elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ses parents avaient tenté de l'emmener voir un psychologue, mais cela n'avait rien donné. En même temps, comment expliquer à un foutu psy qu'on avait passé quelques jours chez une tarée aux yeux remplacés par des boutons ? Elle aurait directement été internée... Elle finit par se calmer, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas levée, cette nuit-là...

Et si seulement elle n'avait pas ouvert la petite porte...

Tout se serait bien fini pour elle...

* * *

 **Voilà, l'OS est terminé :')**

 **D'après moi, Coraline ne se remet jamais vraiment de ces jours passés chez le Beldam. Et non, je ne pense pas que ses parents restent les parents compréhensifs et attentionnés qu'on voit à la fin du film. En parlant du film, je vous recommande vraiment la vidéo des 5 théories sur Coraline par la Youtubeuse Dorémie ! J'ai adoré les théories y étant proposées et j'adhère vraiment à celle des différents mondes :')**

 **Quand à son école, je la voyais vraiment du genre strict et dont les élèves n'étaient pas accueillants, surtout envers une fille comme Coraline qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains et qui adore l'aventure.**

 **Bref, bonne continuation sur Internet, et n'hésite pas à aller lire d'autres de mes OS, j'écris sur pas mal de fandoms :') * la petite pub pour soi-même qui fait plaisir :D ***


End file.
